Royalty
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Day 6 of Cavity Week 3: Sequel to Be A Queen -It had been a long time since Tooth had taken her title of queen seriously. She never had a need to before. But as Queen of the Fairies, she had certain obligations she could no longer ignore or put off. Like formally taking Pitch as a prospective significant other. [One-Shot]


A/N: First off, I would like to say that this is a Cavity fic. If you don't like it, then please don't waste my time by flaming me about it. I know you have better things to do than to complain about something you had a choice to read or ignore.

Week 3 Day 6 of Cavity week, done super duper late. But, you know what they say, better late than never! :D

This is actually a sequel to my one-shot, Be A Queen, in the Unexpected series ( Unexpected-Invitation-Be A Queen-Royalty). Don't know if I'll have more for this universe or not, but I'm actually enjoying this fiercer Tooth. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. I am not William Joyce.

* * *

They hadn't spoken since their fight. It was partly from her stubbornness, partly from how busy he was with all of the paperwork that came flooding in from every single kindom on the earth. The few glimpses she got of him often found him weary whenever he thought he was alone, but always had a confident, impassive mask for his public face. It made her think.

Since their last discussion, Tooth had _a lot_ to think over. It was true, she hadn't taken her title of Queen seriously for a long time now. She never really had a need to before, since her kingdom was small, her denizens technically parts of herself. She had actually never been introduced to the other Fairy Kingdoms, if any still existed.

Toothiana made a mental note to find out.

Now, as she reclaims her mantle of Queen of the Fairies, Tooth had certain obligations she could no longer ignore or put off. Like finally being recognized as the queen that she was, and formally taking Pitch as a prospective significant other. She _had_ to stake her claim on him, to ward others off. She had to make the other delegations believe that she was worthy to be taken seriously. Otherwise, everyone would continue to try to steal him away from her, and that just would not do.

If people thought that Pitch was possessive of her, they had never seen Toothiana when someone precious to her was threatened.

It had nearly been two weeks since their fight, and Tooth hadn't left his kingdom yet. She had unfinished business to resolve, and knew she would never get another chance to do so. Sending a message to Punjam Hy Loo with some of her fairy selves, Toothiana received and donned her full queen regalia, the style similar to the wardrobe of the Indian people. With an elaborate headdress of jewels and coins, Tooth wore sheer fabric that draped over her frame, more coins and gems decorating her outfit. She jingled whenever she moved, and so as she fluttered into Pitch's throneroom, the sound of windchimes followed her in. Going back to her Warrior Queen roots of when she first met North, Bunny, and Pitch, Toothiana put on her fiercest face, her twin sabers at her side, as she approached the King of Nightmares, a handful of her fairies following behind her as her entourage. Noticing with glee, Pitch strightening up in his throne, his eyes never moving from her as she came to a soft hover before him, her feet mere inches from the floor. She gave a small bow, as much as her outfit allowed her.

"Greetings King Pitch, Sovereign of the Nightmares and Lord of the Shadows," she greeted him before straightening, a smirk on her face. Grinning at her in return as he bowed his own head in greeting.

"Welcome, Queen Toothiana, of the Fairies. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked her, his interest clearly showing in his eyes.

"I have come for the announcement of our betrothal, of course," she replied, offering her hand to him. Her smirk widened as she noticed a crack in Pitch's perfectly groomed composure. His impassive mask reappeared before she could relish in the feeling, however, and he stood up, taking her hand.

"I was unaware you wished for this news to be spread so soon," he replied, obviously going against her plan. Relief bloomed in Tooth's chest when he didn't throw her plan back into her face. With Pitch grasping her hand with his much larger one, he led her to his side so she could face his court as well.

"It had come to my attention that there are those who disbelieve the seriousness of our courtship," she replied in a honeyed voice, so glad he was cooperating with her. Her hand tightened on his and his eyes shot to her. "So here is my declaration that King Pitch Black is no longer accepting betrothal contracts. All those who continue to sent him such things will feel the wrath of the Fairy Queen, and the full rage of a Sister of Flight," she warned, her eyes searching the silent ballroom, taking in all the sour and disappointed faces around them. When she looked back at Pitch, he had created a smaller throne beside his. Letting him lead her around to his other side, Pitch kissed her hand before helping her into her seat. Pitch leaned forward, as if to brush a kiss to her cheek, but he merely whispered to her.

"We shall talk later," he said before retreating to his own throne, ready to take on the next delegation who tried to strike up an alliance. Tooth smirked as she continued to look around the room. She had actually gotten a rush as she had made her declaration, seeing some faces morph into rage and fear as they understood the meaning of her words. It was thrilling to have this power, especially over people who weren't hers to command.

It was good to be Queen.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this one! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :) If you did like it, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, or maybe even a review. :D Until next time!


End file.
